Insomniac
by SatanAteMyBeans
Summary: Laura Simmons is an average, run-of-the-mill college student. She just happens to wake up in the MCU every time she tries to sleep in the normal world. Pretty standard stuff, right? Maybe she can use it to her advantage. (Save Infinity War-Loki/other stuff fic) OCxLoki Obligatory 'I suck at summaries'.


**Hello, Fanfiction. It's been a hot-ass minute since I've created some straight up garbage on this site. Despite majoring in English, I'll probably still make some mistakes. Cut me some slack for a bit, bois. It's been like 7 or 8 years since I've written anything (especially with dialogue(which I sucked at writing in the first place)), despite having nonstop ideas. This was one of those ideas. I came up with it a while after Infinity War came out, and it was a part of one of my "I cannot believe that they killed Loki" breakdowns where I thought of ways to fix it. Yeah, it's one of those 'OC gets sucked into story world & tries to assimilate' stories, and I know they're super cringey a lot of the time, but I promise I'm trying to do my best to not let that be the case. (I'm going to apologize for any formatting issues in advance. I'm not sure how paragraphs and such are going to translate to FF). Let's get this bread. **

**Language warning. I interpret a 'T' rating as accepting of the occasional F-Bomb. If you're not okay with this, then this story is not for you. (It may be bumped up to M anyway, for reasons other than language.) More A/N at the end. **

My eyes slowly cracked open once I'd finished my 'short' four hour nap. Raindrops rolled down the passenger window, lingering at the base and freezing once they became stuck to the perimeter. I slid my feet from the dash and folded my legs to try to get some warmth back into them. I picked up my phone that had fallen out of my pocket and into my seat during my nap and went to check the weather.

"It's cold as balls and I can't feel my feet. Shouldn't it be like, forty degrees minimum in November? Mid-thirties should be saved for December," I whined. I tossed my phone into the cupholder between the seats and looked out the window at the clouds lazily floating by.

"You can't complain; you haven't been conscious long enough to be upset by it. Be thankful it's not snowing right now," my mom said with a smile. "Are you staying awake or am I going to have to drive the rest of the way by myself?"

"I'll get back to you on that," I yawned, reaching down to my feet and sifting through the bag of jelly beans I got for the road. I sat back up, happy with the handful I got and went back to looking out the window. I snickered when I noticed the huge cotton balls falling from the sky.

"Son of a bitch," my mom sighed, rolling her eyes at the clouds."You need to start driving so I don't have to deal with this crap."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand at her. "I'll start driving when I can trust everybody else on the road."

I was grateful for her taking me back to my apartment on campus after Thanksgiving break, and I knew that it didn't really bother her. Since moving out, I rarely got to spend time with her so I knew she was happy whenever I got to come home. I wiped my hands on my jeans once I finished my jelly beans, and got snuggled back up into my blanket. I looked down and started picking at the ends of my hair.

"I need a haircut. I have a ridiculous amount of split ends. I should probably get my roots done too… The pink is almost completely gone and I don't want to slap a fun color on with janky regrowth."

"You just need to leave your hair alone. I don't even want to know how much damage you inflict on your hair," my mom teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave my hair alone when I feel like it," I replied. I stuck my tongue out at my mom and resumed picking at my split ends.

My mom and I spent the rest of our trip listening to various musicals, finishing up on _Wicked _when we pulled into my college town. I packed my 'car entertainment' bag back up and pulled my shoes back on while my mom circled for a parking spot close to my apartment building. She shut the car off while I grabbed my keys, and we both prepared to freeze our asses off. We grabbed all of my crap from the trunk and hauled ass into my apartment to get out of the cold. After helping me put my groceries and my share of Thanksgiving leftovers away, my mom looked at the clock.

"Okay kid, I gotta get going if I wanna make it back home at a reasonable hour."

"Okie dokie," I said. She put her boots back on and zipped her coat back up.

"Okay. Purse, keys, gloves. Cool. Okay, love you, honey. We'll see you for Christmas," my mom said while she pulled me in for a hug.

"Love you too. Thanks for driving me," I said, squeezing her back. I walked her outside and stayed by the door while she drove away until I couldn't see her anymore. I went back inside and alternated between watching anime and straightening up my apartment until about 9pm. Realizing that I missed dinner, I made myself some ramen and plopped down on the couch, sifting through my movies. "Hmmmmmmm," I muttered to myself. "I feel like Marvel."

After about fifteen minutes of scrolling through the same twenty-something movies, I settled on the first Thor.

_Jeez, this shit is eight years old, _I thought. _Time flies. _

I tucked into my ramen while I watched, and replied to the text from my mom telling me that she got home. After the movie was finished, I got up to put my dishes in the dishwasher and went to get ready for bed. I pulled my bedsheets from the dryer after my shower, made my bed, and promptly sunk into it. I set my alarm for ten in the morning so I wouldn't sleep my entire Sunday away, and immersed myself into cooking videos on YouTube until I fell asleep.

I was sleeping peacefully, drifting down the lazy river of tranquil unconsciousness. That is, I was sleeping peacefully until I was jerked awake by the terrifying sensation of suddenly being dropped from a height. My eyes sprung open, only to be greeted by a blinding flash of light. I squeezed them shut again, hoping the light would go away. The second it did, I felt myself crash down onto a hard surface.

_Owwwww, my back,_ I thought. I slowly stood up, wincing and rubbing my back as I did, and opened my eyes.

There in front of me was a scene from the movie I had just watched. A shattered glass-like bridge before me, and three figures hanging off the edge not even thirty feet from me.

_There's no way… _

I walked towards the group, my pace gradually increasing until I was almost running. My steps faltered when the blonde shouted in agony, and I peered over the edge of the bridge and locked eyes with the man falling into the abyss. I stood there in shock, confused by what I was seeing. Was this a strangely vivid dream? That was extremely out of character for me. I rarely had dreams in the first place. I kept pondering this until I met the eyes of the blonde who had also been dangling off the bridge. I took note of his grief-ridden face, then promptly passed out.

I shot up in my bed, clutching the sheets to my chest as I gasped for air. I was back in my room. I slowed my breathing until I was able to stand up to go get some water. I stood at the kitchen sink and slowly sipped until I had calmed my heartrate. I looked at the clock on my microwave, and noticed that it was just a little past the time I'd checked before falling asleep.

"Huh. Weird," I muttered to myself.

With a sigh, I bent down to open the dishwasher so I could stick my glass in. My back twinged with pain, and as I stood up and rubbed it, I remembered my dream where I fell hard onto the bridge. I paused for a moment before walking to the bathroom. I flicked the light on and looked into my own eyes in the mirror.

_I'm nuts. I don't even know why I'm entertaining this idea._

I turned around, lifting up the back of my sweatshirt. I took a deep breath and peered over my shoulder into the mirror.

_You've gotta be fucking kidding me._

Almost the entirety of my back was covered in bruises.

**Thanks for reading, guys. I'm not sure how I want to go about continuing this yet. I'm trying to decide between finishing the majority of it and then posting on a regular basis once it's been mostly written, or posting each chapter as it's written (If y'all have any preference, let me know in reviews or PMs). I have a very basic outline written for the entire thing, but it's completely subject to change, especially since Endgame has been released since the conception of this whole idea. I'm not sure which tense I want this to be in, or if I'm ever doing a perspective change. There's a bunch of stuff I'm not sure of (like whether or not to keep it T or M), and that'll become apparent as I keep writing. **


End file.
